The Three Kirbies
by KirbyRevolution105
Summary: This is a story related to the three little pigs and Kirby. Please R and R!


Kirby Ninja Kirby Cook Kirby Shadow Kirby

The Three Little Kirbies**

Once upon a time, there were three little kirbies. They were traveling around the frontier of Dreamland, a land that sits in a planet called Popstar. They thought it would be hard to look for places together, so they spit up to go to different directions to explore.

The first Kirby was the regular pink one, who always had a smile. He was always looking for adventure, and sometimes that would lead to trouble. Kirby is usually carefree. He looked around the frontier for some people to help him with a new house. Near a tree stood a person with only feet, no legs. He had piles of straw next to him. Kirby waddled to the person and asked him:

"Can I have some straw for a house please?"

The 'man' gave Kirby some straw and built a house of straw. His flat feet were perfect for shaping the straw and slapping together the shaped straw boxes. After he finished Kirby looked up at the roof, smiled, and jumped over to the straw house.

"No!" Kirby told himself, "I can't eat my house! But I am hungry…"

His stomach growled. He ignored that thought and went inside his house.

Near the road was an evil Kirby, who literally ate everything. EVERYTHING. He heard the rustling of the straw and Kirby repeated shouts to himself.

"A Kirby!" Shadow Kirby said, delightfully, "A yummy lunch is waiting for me!"

Shadow ran over to the straw house and knocked the door. "Little Kirby, little Kirby, are you in?"

Kirby yelled, "Go away Shadow! I'll not let you in!"

"Okay then… I'll blow your house in!*" Shadow took a deep breath and blew the house down. When the dust cleared, Kirby was gone. He escaped out from the back wall and headed to his brother, Ninja Kirby.

Ninja Kirby was hard-headed and loved to get his way. If he didn't get his way, he would use his swords to chop something around him as a warning. He walked around the forest where there were lots of trees. Ninja Kirby cut off some trees and sliced them in half. He sliced those in half and made a wooden house.

Meanwhile, Kirby was being chased by Shadow into the forest. Shadow lost his way and went the other way. Kirby went around the forest and found the wooden house. Ninja Kirby was outside and threw ninja stars at a tree. Kirby dragged him in his house and started and intense conversation. Ninja Kirby was going to slice a wooden table until Kirby heard a familiar voice.

"Little kirbies, little kirbies are you in?"

Ninja Kirby yelled "Go away! Don't come or I'll chop you into pieces!"

Without alarm, Shadow blew away the wood house and left out a cloud of dust. Ninja Kirby and Kirby escaped to their sister, Cook Kirby.

Cook Kirby was a very easy-going sibling. She wasn't hard-headed or was always looking for adventure. She is just cool, calm, and smart. She pasted over a town, whose houses were made of brick and stone. One of the builders of some new houses gave Cook Kirby some bricks to build her brick house. She used her pot to slam them together and wet leftover cement to stick them together. When she was done, Ninja Kirby and Kirby came by.

"Hello older brothers. Need a place to stay?" she asked sweetly.

They nodded and went inside Cook Kirby's house. It was well built, and the furniture was evenly placed. Ninja Kirby peaked out the window, waiting for their arch-nemesis.

Soon, Shadow Kirby appeared.

"Little kirbies, little kirbies, are you in?"

He was then hit by a flying pan by Cook Kirby.

"Go away!" she yelled. Shadow got very upset and tried to blow the house in. But he couldn't.

"Instead of blowing," Shadow thought, "What about sucking?'" he sucked as much air in, and even some pieces of brick. The house was not budging.

"That's it!" he shouted. He flew up to the smoke tower and climbed down.

"Quickly!" Cook Kirby exclaimed, "The smoke tower!"

Kirby lit the fire and shadow came back up with a burnt bottom. And so, the Kirby siblings lived happily ever after.

_The End_

*Kirby can't really blow out a lot, but I had to get along with the story.

**For Those Who Don't Know Kirby…

Kirby appears in many games and is known as the pink puffball. He is really good at flying and loves to eat (mostly meat.) Ninja Kirby and Cook Kirby are 2 of the 24 copy abilities. His most famous move is swallowing. He can suck in anything, even whole monsters!


End file.
